The 10th Tailed Demon
by GothicStarGirl
Summary: What if there was another demon? What if she was Naruto's sister. What if she was in love with her Sensei. Join Rai as she learns to handle a love that she thought was forbidden and a mysterious force that threatens Konoha. Unbeta-ed and beware spoilers inside. Long time between updates. I own nothing, just my OC's.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Reveiws welcomed.

*Stuff written in these are Ayumi's thoughts to Ayame*

-Stuff written in these are Ayame's thoughts to Ayumi-

The quiet and eerie silence of the graveyard was quite comforting. Nothing else can compare to the quietness of this place, especially at night. Although this place isn't really a graveyard I'd rather it be called that. The memorial stone was of the ninjas that had died in action. Out on the field. I never thought that I would one day become a ninja. Just like other ninjas, like Kakashi, Izuma, and Anko, I had a secret. Inside my body, sealed by the Forth Hokage at the same time the 9-tailed fox was sealed in Naruto, the 10-tailed demon was sealed inside me. No one knew this but Iruka and The Third Hokage. If you haven't guessed already I am Naruto's sister. My name is Uzumaki Rae. Unlike Naruto, I know who our father was. I had asked when I was old enough. I did like having Iruka Sensei as my father figure but I had always wondered. Yes, we are twins if you couldn't figure that out on your own. I grew up like Naruto, pulling pranks to get attention and ultimately being shunned by the village. Everyone knew of Naruto's secret of the demon inside him but the Hokage had written in a secret will that no one was to know of my secret. That will was placed in the care of the Hokage's office. Any new Hokage noticed that a paper was placed inside their desk. If the new Hokage didn't come to speak to me two weeks after becoming the new Hokage, then I was to go see them and tell them to look. Luckily the third was still alive and became the new Hokage. He had already known of my special abilities. Once I had become an academy student, Kakashi was silently guiding me through it. It wasn't long ago that I was placed into teams and Naruto and me were placed together with Kakashi. It has been 2 years in fact. (For the sake of my story let's just say that Sasuke hasn't left.) It feels great to be smarter and better than Sasuke Uchiha himself.  
I loved the look on his face when Asuma Sensei was telling Naruto that he was placed in a group with Sasuke and me because I have the highest marks and he had the lowest. Then we met our Sensei to our four-man team. Kakashi is the most annoying man on the earth but also the sexiest. How is it that someone like him can even become a sensei? I soon heard footsteps approaching. They were loud to me because of my heighten hearing that I got when the 10-tailed demon was sealed inside of me. I should also tell you that the demon is a dragon. Her name is Ayumi and my name is Ayame in honor of the demon. The footsteps were coming closer but when I heard a page turning in a book I decided against hiding in a tree. It was my annoying Sensei. I just stayed there at the memorial and when he was close enough I said "Hello Sensei."

"How do you always do that?" he asked but still didn't look up from his book. You see he didn't know of my secret. The third had told me that it was up to me when I would decide to tell him. I choose to do it the next morning and the Hokage knew this.

"It's a gift and if you want to find out then you should be in front of the Hokage's office at dawn and I mean it. " I told him while standing up. I saw that he still had that perverted novel in his face so I asked him to repeat what I said he ignored me. So I grab the book and made a shield of chakra around me so that he couldn't pass through.

"I heard you ok now give me my book." He said as calmly as possible as he could, considering the circumstances. You see I am the only one that is able to take Kakashi's book and not get caught.

"Kakashi" I said dropping the Sensei part to show him I was serious. I only did it when I was completely serious and that wasn't often. He finally gave up and moved back, slumping his shoulders as he did so. Even though I was younger than him (he is 22 and I am 16) he had learned from the Hokage that I demanded the same respect as any other adult he talked to. Kakashi knew some of my past. He knew that I had done something to help protect the village but doesn't know what.

"I'm sorry Kakashi Sensei but I had to make sure I had your attention, " I said while dropping the shield and walking towards him but not yet handing over the book, "But please make sure that you are at the building at dawn. These are the Third's order. " He nodded but then seemed confused.

"How do you know that he wants to meet me?" he said while looking directly at me and not the book. I slapped him over the head at his stupidity.

"Dammit Kakashi, Weren't you listening. It concerns me that why I know. I'm the reason the meeting is getting called." I told him yelling the last sentence. He stood there rubbing the now forming lump on his head.

"Sorry?" he said, almost sounding uncertain.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. My normally black and red hair was now pure red and my normally hazel eyes were white. You see my hair and eyes change when I experience extreme mood changes. Not a fun ability to have when you're a girl if you get what I mean.

"You're SORRY, that's ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY. And just for that you won't get your book back." By know my eyes had gone back to normal but my hair was still red.

"Ayame, please? I'm sorry I made you mad but could you please give it back?" he said raising his hands in defeat.

"No but if you get to the meeting on time then maybe I will reconsider" I said while my hair was starting to get some black back into it. I started to walk away when I heard Kakashi start running to me. Sadly I couldn't react in time but I did manage to turn around to face him. He tackled me to the ground, falling directly on top of me. His right leg fell between my legs and his arms on either side of my face. Both of my hands were on his chest, His very firm and toned chest may I add. With my hearing and the proximity of our bodies I could hear his heart beat speed up. I could also feel it under my hands.

*It's cause he likes you. It's not that hard to figure out. *

-Shut up Ayumi I don't need this right now. -

For a few minutes we stayed like that with him looking into my eyes. I felt him reach up to the strand of hair that was on my forehead and pick it up. He held it and chuckled.

"It's pink, does thi… " was all he was able to say because I had flipped us over. I was now straddling him. My hands were still on his chest and his were on my hips. "You know if anyone were to past by they would think we were up to something, " I started getting closer to his ear so I could whisper, "And we wouldn't want that now would we." I sat back up and made to leave but Kakashi pulled my hips back down, directly onto his manhood. I heard a slight moan that would have been inaudible to any human ear. I smirked and told him "I heard that." My smirk grew wider when I saw a blush appear on the visible part of his cheek. I felt him let go of my hips and place one arm on the back of his head and the other on his chest. To me it seemed like he liked it way too much that I was sitting on top of him.

*He is trying to seem like it's no big deal. *

-No big deal. It's a huge deal. How could he just act like he doesn't care? –

"Cut the act Kakashi I can hear your heartbeat." I said to him smirking and taking his hand from his chest and placing it back on my hip.

He chuckled at this and propped himself up on his elbow from the hand that was behind his head. Returning my smirk (from what I could tell) he said, "Well what else could you expect from me when a beautiful girl is straddling me? But you must know that this can't go anywhere seeing as I am you Sensei and you are my student."

My smirk grew at this and I replied, "Who said this was going to go anywhere? If anyone asks I can always say a perverted Sensei made me do it and honestly, who wouldn't believe me? I mean you are always reading those books."

"You are horrible, you know that?" he said while completely sitting up with me still on his lap. Fake anime tears starting falling from his eyes…uhhh…eye. I simply chuckled and stood up completely. As I saw Kakashi try to make a grab at my hips again, I moved out the way in time. "Now, now Kakashi Sensei, I thought this wasn't going to go anywhere" I said as I placed my hand on my hip. His smirk fell and he himself got up. He seemed to be sulking and said to me, "You are such a tease you know that? How can someone your age manage to do it so well?" I guess it was time to reveal a secret I keep from everyone including the Hokage. If he knew I would be dead. I walk closer to him so that I had to look up a little to meet his eyes. He was almost a foot taller than me. I took out the Make-Out Paradise that I had taken from Kakashi and put it back in his pouch that he had on his left hip toward the back. He seemed surprised that I would give it back so easily without our usual antics. Which usually consists of me teasing him about the book and him making sexual comments about everything we say, then when I got bored of it I would let him get the book back. It's true that nothing could happen between us. No one knew about how we both did this even though it happened regularly. As Kakashi now seemed confused he said, "What are you going to tell me why we aren't playing our usual games and how you are so good at being a tease?"

"Why yes I will tell you. First I gave you back the book to make sure you were listening" I smiled as I said this because I knew that he wouldn't understand what I meant. At least not at first.

"What?" was all that Kakashi could think of it seems.

"If I gave you the book first then it would force you to pay attention because I know how curious you can be. If I left our usual games then you would pay extra close attention to what's to come, " as I was saying this I was removing my own copy of the make-out paradise, "And I guess I had a good teacher that's why I'm such a tease and no I don't mean you." I pulled the book out completely and let out a small giggle as I saw the look on Kakashi's face. It was a mixture between surprise and wanting. He grabbed the book. I guess to make sure it was real. I mean it was the newest novel. It doesn't come out for another 2 weeks. He knew this and then looked at me suspiciously. I opened the book to the first page and there in Pervy Sages handwriting was a note. It read…

Dear Rae,

I still hate the fact that I have to give these books to a minor but I always love a

beautiful woman's opinion. When will you let do some research on you? ; ) Tell me what you think.

Love always,

Jiraiya


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Sorry it's shorter but hey, at least it's an update and so soon too. :)

Please don't hate me.

Reviews welcome.

Now we have a message from Rae.

Hey guys, my real name is Rae but I prefer to be called Ayame in honor of the demon inside of me. No one calls me Rae unless they have meet me for the first time. People who don't know about the demon just assume I like the name better.

Thank you Rae. Now on with the story.

I loved even more the way Kakashi's face dropped after reading it. He nearly was yelling at me saying, "how come you can get the book before they come out? When can I borrow this one" I giggled again and took the book back. As he made a grab for it I shooed his hand away. I told him it was mine and then we started to argue about it. I had enough so I told him that I would think about it just to shut him up. He seemed to accept this. I then said to him that I would meet him near the Hokage's office at dawn and that he shouldn't be late. I started to walk away when he suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close I could feel my heartbeat start to race and his as well. Then the most unexpected thing happened. He pulled down his mask and kissed me and it was pure bliss. It felt as if a thousand lightning bugs had been released and were lighting a fire on my lips. In no time at all I felt myself kissing back. I mean come on, who wouldn't kiss back if a stud like Kakashi kissed you. I never thought he had it in him to do it. We did play our little games but we certainly never kissed. I mean I thought it wasn't going to go anywhere, but I'm glad it did. As I was wrapping my arms around his neck I felt his hand on my back pocket. I then knew what he was doing but it was too late. He already had the book and was running away to his house. I was left in a daze for a few seconds because of the kiss but soon I was chasing him. I followed him home and as I made it to the door he snapped it shut.

"KAKASHI OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" I yelled at the top of my lungs while pounding on the door. After some time it was to no anvil. So I went around the house to find a window that was open. Lo and behold I found one. Luckily it was to his bedroom. The light was on as well. I jumped in through his window to see him with only his ninja pants and a mask that wasn't connected to his shirt. So yes ladies and gentlemen his chest was bare. It was well toned and defined and I just wanted to go up to him and rub his chest. (Weird I know but you can't imagine what I was seeing.) I jumped again and this time on his bed. Kakashi just sat there smirking. He grabbed the book and put it behind his shoulder blades while he laid down and told me to come and get my book. He wanted me to get closer to him and I wanted to. I started to crawl up the bed to him, never breaking eye contact. I stopped as my left leg was in between his two and both of my hands were on either side of his face. I leaned close to his and whispered, "You know for someone who doesn't want this to go anywhere you sure try to come up with as many opportunities as you can to have me on top of you. You know, you could just ask." At this I nibbled and sucked on his ear lobe. I heard him take a sharp intake of breath but not moan and that's what I planned on making him do. I ran my hands up and down his sides as his hands rested on my hips. I had fully laid down on him and I could tell he was enjoying himself. I moved my mouth down to his collarbone and kissed from there towards his neck. I found what I was looking for, his sweet spot. I bite the spot and felt him moan. I smirked against his skin and knew that it wouldn't be long until he did what I wanted him to do. As he gripped my hips tighter, he said huskily in my ear, "So you have been reading the book and I can see why Jiraiya would want to do research on you, " I bit the spot harder and he released another moan, "But how about we make it a little more interesting?" As he finished he did what I had wanted him to do, he flipped us over. He was now on top of me and my head was resting not on his pillow but on the book. I smirked and before he could notice I closed my eyes and pulled his mask down. Then I pulled his face to mine and kissed him. He was more than happy to comply. Suddenly I stood up and straightened my clothes. Kakashi had pulled up his mask and laid there on the bed stunned. I walked over to him and learned down saying, "One, you are way to old for me and two I got what I wanted." He looked at his bed to see the book missing. He slapped his hand to his forehead and groaned. I let a small smile grace my face and thought I heard Kakashi whisper something.

"What did you say?" I asked uncertainly.

"I said why did you close your eyes when you kissed me?" he was looking down at his hands resting on his lap. I put my book away on my person in a small pouch that was hidden under my shirt. I walked back to his bed and moved his hands from his lap. He looked at me surprised or from what I could tell from his eye. I leaned in so that I could whisper in his ear, "I closed my eyes because I wanted to respect the fact that you wear it for a reason."

I saw him smile and look me in the eyes. He placed one of his hands on my eyes so that I would close them. I did as he instructed and felt him pull my head closer to his while he kissed me. This time it wasn't rushed. It was sweet and gentle. He never asked for permission to enter my mouth, nor did his hands move from where they. One was still on the back of my head and the other was still placed in my hands. He pulled away and I keep my eyes closed. I heard him let out a small chuckle and then kiss my forehead through his mask. I opened my eyes and stood up straight. I saw that he wasn't in front of me anymore. He had gotten up and was now moving to turn off the lights. I sat on his bed and watched his movements. The way a certain vein in his right arm would become apparent when he turns off the light. How the moonlight was reflecting of his chest. Oh how badly I wanted to get up and reach out to touch his chest. He had reached the window and pulled back the curtain and tied it away from the opening of the window. He turned back towards me and got in the bed. From the clock near Kakashi's bed I could tell we had about 7 hours till we had to meet the Hokage. Kakashi laid down in bed and covered himself with the blanket. I made to get up but stopped when I heard Kakashi speak.

"Can you stay with me? I mean we both have to go to the same place and this way you could make sure that I get there early."

I smirked and turned towards him and crawled into bed next to him. I removed my ninja heels that came up to my knees, my black mini skirt and stayed in my black tights. I also took off my fishnet gloves that came up to my elbows and my jacket, like Shikamaru's but it's black and stayed in a black wife beater that showed part of my stomach. Lastly I took off my weapons and placed it next to my katana that I had removed when I first came in. As I lay down next to him he covered me with blanket. My back was to him and he wrapped his arm around my waist. He laid his head on mine and whispered in my ear, "You know, I don't think I have ever slept in bed next to a woman and we didn't have sex before it."

They way he had said 'woman' in my ear sent shivers up my spine. He had removed his mask and kissed my neck and I felt him smirk against it. He must have felt me shiver. I was slightly blushing but thank goodness I was facing away from him so he couldn't see. My head was resting on his arm and the other arm was wrapped tightly around my waist. Since his face was so near to mine I whispered, "You try anything funny and I will have to hurt you and I would hate to do that. Also I do recall that you said that this couldn't go anywhere and yet here we are, in your bed sleeping with each other."

He chuckled against my neck and in turn this made me laugh. He smiled and said, "It's true I said that but I say a lot of things. I can't promise you I wont do anything and yes we are here but maybe we can turn this into something more but of course we cant tell anyone because I am still your sensei."

I turned to look at him and I saw his face. I gasped and he turned away thinking that I didn't like what I saw. I grabbed his face and gave him a kiss on the check. I smiled and placed my hand on his check where I kissed him. He moved his face into my hand and looked at me waiting for my answer. After a slight pause I said, "I'd love to but seriously try anything tonight and I will spoil the ending to the new make-out paradise book."

His eyes went wide as I said the last part but he nodded nonetheless. I know he would still try something but I wouldn't really tell him what the book was about. With that thought I turned back around to have my back to Kakashi. He wrapped his arm tighter around me and rested his head on my neck again. With this we fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So it's been awhile but I did warn you all that it would be a while between updates.

Thank you to all who have favorited and followed this story. You guys are awesome. It may be a month or two before my next update. I just got a new job and its taking up most of my time. So like before, reviews are welcomed.

As I awoke with a start, I saw that Kakashi was not next to me. I found this weird since he never wakes up early. I slowly got up and got dressed. I put back on my shoes, my black mini skirt, my fishnet gloves and my weapons minus the katana. I grabbed my black jacket and my katana and followed the smell of food to the kitchen. I saw Kakashi there, sitting at the table with two plates. He smiled at me and stood up. Pulling me closer to his rock hard body (Yes he sadly had a shirt on, in fact he was in his ninja gear minus the headband and his mask was around his neck). I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. I looked at the table then back at him and asked, "How long have you been up?"  
He chuckled and replied, "Less than half an hour."  
I looked at the clock; it showed that we had about 15 minutes before we had to meet the Hokage. I admit I was scared and wasn't sure if he would accept me or not. Naruto didn't know either and I felt that he should be there too.

*You should tell him and he should be there and don't worry about Kakashi I'm sure he'll be able to understand. *

-I hope you're right Ayumi. -

I looked at the food once again and decided that if I wanted to go wake up Naruto then I would have to leave now. After I gave Kakashi another quick kiss I said, "Kakashi what is about to happen may or may not change how you see me. And I'm sorry but I have to go get Naruto, I feel that he should be apart of the meeting as well."

Kakashi looked at me perplexed but somehow I think he understood what I meant. He gave me another hug and said softly, "O.K I will tell the Hokage that you may be late because you are getting Naruto."

I gave him another kiss as a way of saying thanks and with that I was off. I ran on top of rooftops strapping my sword to my back till I got to my/Naruto's house. I jumped into his bedroom window and jumped on his bed. Naruto has spit coming out his mouth and was snoring rather loudly. As I was thinking of a way to wake him I noticed a cup of ramen on the stand near his bed. I took it and held the chopsticks with the noodles on it above his nose. As he was waking up he lifted his head too quickly and got the chopsticks stuck in his nose. He started to yell but I quickly covered his mouth to muffle the scream. I leaned in and whispered, "Quiet you Baka it is way to early for you to be screaming."

"Ayame?" he asked uncertainly and still too loud.

"What did I say?" I said as I hit him over the head, "I know you have always wondered about our past and I think it is about time I told you."

He was about to yell again but I gave him a warning glare. He scuffed and left to the bathroom to get dressed. As he came out I motioned him to follow me. We leaped through the window to the Hokage's office. As I approached I saw the Hokage and Kakashi. Once again Naruto was going to yell but I glared at him again. As we landed I bowed in respect to the Hokage and he did the same to me. Without a word I motioned for Kakashi and Naruto to follow the Third and me. We went into the forest to a clearing that I had seen sometime ago and I knew it would be a safe distance away from the village so that no one could hear us. I turned to the Third and said, "Forgive me but I felt that it was time Naruto knew the truth as well."

In his voice that has been dulled by age the Third replied, "I understand Ayame, you need not worry."

I felt a slight uneasiness from Kakashi as his heart started to race.

I turned towards him and said, "Kakashi would you calm down, you have nothing to worry about. No one is going to attack and if the do I'd put my shield up when I hear them."

Still feeling some tension from him and now from Naruto I decided that it would be best to raise my chakra shield now. So I did and it was a light purple in color. I felt Kakashi and Naruto's heart slow to a normal pace and the Third laugh. He himself has said that I was one of the best Shinobi he has had in this village and that he would gladly put his life in my hands. Naruto, hearing the Third laugh yelled, "HEY WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING OLD MAN?" I got angry and my hair started to change to a deep red. Once Naruto noticed my hair color changing he sat on the ground near a tree and whimpered a little. The Third laughed again and spoke up saying, "Now, Now Naruto. We are perfectly safe from harm with Ayame here. I must say she is one of the best Kunoichi's of her age in all the village's." I saw Naruto and Kakashi look at me in amazement and awe. With all the staring my hair started to change to pink out of embarrassment. I heard Kakashi muttered softly, 'So that's what it means.' I walked up to Kakashi and hit him. I whispered softly to him to shut up and went back to stand by the Third. He looked at me weird but continued on with why we were here.

He cleared his throat and said, "I bet you all wondering why you are here. Well it has to do with Ayame. No, she is not in danger but she has a secret. Only a few people are allowed to know of it. Kakashi, you are being permitted to know because you are her Sensei. Yes it has been two years but I feel and so does she that now it is the time to tell you. Naruto ^He looked up at the Hokage^ you are being permitted to know because if you had found out earlier you would not have handled it well. Now you are mature enough and are about to embark on a journey with Jariaya so you must know before you leave. You see Ayame is just like you Naruto." Naruto looked at him then at me surprised. The Third nodded at me to continue and so I did. I turned so that I was facing Naruto and Kakashi and began, "You see when I was born just a few minutes after Naruto, there was an attack on the village. While the Fourth had gone to fight Madura, the man who attacked the village, he left our mother alone. So yes Naruto, the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato is our father."


End file.
